This application seeks support for the 6th Fellows Forum on Osteoporosis and Metabolic Bone Diseases. The conference will be held October 10-11, 2012, one day before the Annual Meeting of the American Society of Bone and Mineral Research in the Minneapolis Convention Center. We expect to have over 65 postdoctoral trainees who are united by their research interests but who are training in a number of different basic and clinical specialties. The faculty will consist of 10 of the most highly valued thought leaders in the world. The ability of young investigators with promise to interact with this facultyin a setting of both didactic and interactive workshops has been and will continue to be seminal experience, leading to a further commitment on the part of these fellows to train in this discipline. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The application seeks support for the 6th Fellows Forum on Osteoporosis and Metabolic Bone Diseases that will be held at the Minneapolis Convention Center, Minneapolis, Minnesota: October 10-11, 2012